poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Aqua, Terra, and Ventus' Adventures of Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Aqua, Terra, and Ventus' Adventures of Beauty and the Beast (2017) is another upcoming Kingdom Hearts Crossover film to be created by Shadow101815. It is an alternate version of Both TheAngryPepe's Films Sora's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast and Aqua, Terra, and Ventus' Adventures of Beauty and the Beast and Shadow101815's Film Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures of Beauty and The Beast. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot In France, an enchantress disguised as a beggar arrives at a debutante ball during a winter storm. She offers the host, a vain and selfish Prince, a single rose in exchange for shelter, but he refuses. For his arrogance, the enchantress transforms him into a beast and his servants into inanimate objects, and erases all memory of the castle from the local townsfolk. She leaves the beast with a magic mirror and the rose, which is revealed to be enchanted. To break the spell, the prince must learn to love another and earn her love in return before the rose's last petal falls. If he fails, he will remain a beast forever. Years later, in the village of Villeneuve, a young woman named Belle lives with her father Maurice, an artist and tinkerer. Gaston, a celebrated but narcissistic former soldier, seeks for her hand-in-marriage, but she is repulsed by him. On a trip to market, Maurice and his horse Philippe lose their way in the forest and are attacked by wolves. They stumble upon the castle and seek refuge, only for Maurice to be imprisoned by the beast as penance for taking a rose from the garden. Later, Phillipe leads Belle to the castle, where she offers to take her father's place. The Beast accepts. Belle is released by the castle's bouteiller, Lumiere, who was turned into a candelabra by the enchantress's spell. Belle also meets other castle residents who were transformed: the castle's majordomo, Cogsworth, a mantel clock; Mrs. Potts, a teapot; her son Chip, a teacup; court composer, Maestro Cadenza, a harpsichord; Maestro Cadenza's wife and opera singer, Madame de Garderobe, a wardrobe; and the maid and Lumiere's sweetheart Plumette, a feather duster. After the staff offer Belle a meal, she wanders into the forbidden West Wing and finds the rose. Suddenly the Beast appears, enraged, and Belle flees to the woods in fear. There she encounters a pack of wolves and is rescued by The Beast, who is injured during the fight. Grateful, Belle assists him to the castle and nurses him back to health. A friendship develops, and the servants reveal to her that they believe she may be the one who could break the curse. In time, the Beast develops feelings for Belle and allows her access to his library. While it becomes clear Beast has fallen in love with Belle, Belle remains uncertain of her feelings due to her imprisonment. Meanwhile, Maurice returns to Villeneuve but is unable to convince the others to rescue Belle. Gaston agrees to help to earn Maurice's approval, but when Maurice refuses, Gaston leaves him in the forest to die. Maurice is rescued by a hermit named Agathe, and he returns to the village accusing Gaston of attempting to kill him. Gaston convinces the villagers to send Maurice to the town's insane asylum. Back at the castle, after sharing a romantic evening dance with the Beast, Belle discovers her father's fate using the magic mirror. The Beast sees her pain and allows her to leave to save Maurice, giving her the mirror to look back on him with. At Villeneuve, Belle attempts to proves Maurice's sanity by revealing the Beast in the mirror. Realizing that Belle loves the Beast, Gaston has her thrown into asylum with her father, and convinces the villagers to follow him to the castle to kill the Beast. However, Maurice and Belle escape from confinement and she soon follows. While the villagers are fended off by the servants, Gaston attacks the Beast in his tower. The Beast initially is too depressed to fight back, but regains his will upon seeing Belle return. He corners Gaston and spares his life before reuniting with Belle. However, Gaston fatally shoots the Beast in the back before falling to his own death. The Beast dies as the last rose petal falls while the servants lost their anthropomorphic state and Belle professes her love to him. Having watched the scene, Agathe reveals herself as the enchantress and undoes the curse, restoring the Beast's life and human form. Simultaneously, the servants' forms have restored as well and the villagers' memories returned. In celebration, the Prince and Belle host a ball for the kingdom, where they dance happily and in love. Trivia *McKenzie Fox, Truly Scrumptious, Mr. Potts, Roger Rabbit, C-3PO, R2-D2, The Muppets (Kermit, Gonzo, Fozzie and Walter), Sora's Adventure Team (Austin Moon, Ally Dawson, Trish De La Rosa, Dez Wade, Olie Polie, Billy Bevel, Caitlyn Gellar, Lela, Tanner, Liv and Maddie Rooney, Archimedes and K-2SO), Elsa the Snow Queen, Rapunzel, Cassandra, Flynn Rider, Olaf, Princess Anna, Kristoff, Iago, The Castaways (Gilligan, The Skipper, The Professor, The Howells, Ginger Grant and Mary Ann Summers), Karen Rooney, Mary Contrary, Pappy Polie, Uncle Gizmo, Pollie Pi, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Rafiki, The Seven Dwarfs, Wild Arms, Whizzer, Rey, Fin, Poe Dameron, BB-8, Princess Amber, Prince James, Credic the Sorcerer, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, and Url will be good guest stars in This Film. *Constantine the Frog, Chelsea Barnes, Nora Dershilt, Prince John, Evil Selly, Dominic Badguy, Janet Smythe, Judge Doom, Hans and Mother Gothel will work for Gaston in this film. *Both Hermione Granger and Belle are played by Emma Watson. *Both Olaf and LeFou are played by Josh Gad. *Like 76859Thomas' upcoming film Pooh's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast (2017), this film will be censored, due to brief language and LeFou being portrayed as a lesbian in the real film. *''The Muppets Christmas Carol'', Muppet Treasure Island, the Harry Potter films 3-4 and Beauty and the Beast (2017) were all made and filmed at Shepperton Studios, Shepperton, London, England *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit Dinosaur crossovers with the 1991 Disney animated film adaptation of Beauty and the Beast and it midquels, but when he retired from the Pooh's Adventures League, he permanently cancelled those projects so he could let RatiganRules have the animated counterparts of Lumière, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, and Chip present in Bloom's Adventures of Dinosaur. However, Aladar and his family will guest star in this crossover with the 2017 Disney live-action film adaptation of Beauty and the Beast. Category:Shadow101815 Category:Aqua, Terra, and Ventus' Adventure Series Category:Censored films